


Escape

by Aurabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurabelle/pseuds/Aurabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam's break-up with actress Yvonne Marks, he becomes your stereotypical bitter popstar. Complete with the Diva Fit. He has a verbally aggressive incident where he tried to get out of a meet and greet with fans, which is atypical for the grounded member of the band who is so appreciative of all the fans. Louis, Harry, Niall, and Zayn decide to give him an intervention, either he take some time off and get himself together or leave the group. So Liam decides to take his friend's offer and ESCAPE the madness of Fame. The other members are able to find a secluded lakeside town in Michigan, far from his family or any major cities. He expects to get the summer over with as soon as possible. What he doesn't expect is to find a second family, a home away from home, least of all the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll first fanfic. Hope you like it. Please comment.

Prologue: Intervention

"I'm tired," It was a simple complaint. Liam didn't leave at that. "I have a fucking headache! I'm not going out to meet any more of those annoying little brats." He spat at his colleagues - he would have once considered them his friends. 

Most of them had gotten used to this behavior from Liam. The entire prep for the summer tour, was fit after fit, non-stop complaining. Louis was the first to suggest kicking him out. Harry agreed with Louis most of the time, and although he wsa getting irritated he was more concerned with getting his friend back. Zayn was interested in helping him out. He had tried to talk to him but was quickly swatted away with some foul language. Niall usually just tried to avoid the problem, and pretend it wasn't happening.

There was no more pretending though. Liam had crossed a line. You could be annoying, you could be bitter, you could act like you were PMSing all the time, but you never insulted the fans.

That night, after over a hundred happy fans were dissapointed because they only got to see 80% of One Direction, Zayn called a meeting with his mates while Liam was in the shower at the hotel.

"He just needs to get away, discover what's truly important to him again." Zayn told the group.

Skeptical, Louis asked, "How do we get him to go,and where can he go to get away from the press?" 

Zayn pulled out a post-it with an address and a name on it, from his pocket.

Linda Grant

555 Pine St, Ferrysburg, MI, USA

"Your sending him with the wannabe canadians?" Harry asked, laughing.

Niall piped up softly, still not wanting to confront the subject, "Who's Linda?"

" Thank you for the relevent question, Niall. She owns some property she's not using and it's right next door to where she stays, so she'll keep an eye on him" Zayn explained.

"Keep an eye on who?" Liam walked into the room. When no one answered, "If you guys are conspiring against me, at least do it somewhat cool like while eating waffles in some disgusting american diner"

"We were just talking about how you need an attitude check" Zayn told him.

"Oh, and now let me guess, your going to kick me out of the band? Yeah, right you need me" Liam retorted.

Harry spoke next "We don't need you like this."

"Okay, so whats my option? Go to anger management? We saw how well that turned out for Chris Brown" 

"We're sending you on vacation" Niall said.

"Oooh, do I get to go to Australia? Hawai'i?" Liam laughed.

"Michigan, and if you dont go your out of the band?" Louis set up the ultamatum.

 

"Allright, when do I leave, I'm guessing tommorow, because there's only two weeks until the tour begins" 

"Your leaving tommorow, but you'll be there for the summer, Zayn has the details" Louis was taking charge of this idea, he hadn't even discussed with the others yet.

"So you'll tour without me?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"No, we're going to postpone the tour," Zayn said going along with it.

"Okay, anything else before I embark on your little experiment?"Liam asked with a very rude tone to his voice.

"No posting on anything, don't want the press finding out where you are, it defeats the purpose." Zayn Said matter-of-factly, "Also, we'll update your family on how you are, but for now it's best that we are the only one's who know where you'll be"

Liam played off all cool and unaffected. Secretly he was thrilled that he could have this chance to escape. And there was even a part of him that was happy that his colleagues were so concerned, who knows maybe they could be his friends again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One- Coming Home

Kayla spent twenty minutes trying to talk to the annoying overly perky woman behind the desk at the airport.

"Once again its a purple suitcase and neon orange duffle bag" she nearly yelled, but for some reason the woman's odd smile widened.

"You mean those" she pointed behind Kayla and she whipped around to see her father in his Detroit Lions cap and his signature Tshirt with the sleeves cut off. She ran into him for a hug.

"Girly, I think I'm getting a bit old for that" He remarked.

As they walked to the car he asked Kayla about her life in about San Francisco. She told him the city was bizarre yet beautiful. He asked how about her classes. She wanted to avoid that subject. Kayla bragged about her roommates, JeanMarie and Jazmyne. 

Once they were in the car though it was back to the good old days, music on full blast singing along for three hours until she finally saw the sign marking Ferrysburg's city limit. 

"It's good to be home" She rolled down her window and let her semi curly shoulder length black hair flow about. They past the bank, and Miss Lisa's Icecream. What they didn't pass was a post office. There wasn't one in Ferrysburg. Everyone had a complimentary P.O. Box in Spring Lake, a neighboring town.Finally we arrived at 553 Pine St, which was on the coast of lake Michigan. Kayla let her bright green eyes steal a glance at the house nextdoor. Her Great Aunt Sheryl had lived there, but she passed on 3 months ago. They postponed the memorial service until the summer so Kayla could be there, even though they allready scattered her ashes in the lake. 

Abruptly, her father spoke as he parked the car in the driveway. "Sweet Pea, There is something I have to tell you about Aunt Sheryl's house."

"I don't care what you say your not selling it" Kayla protested assuming that is what he meant.

"No, no, no. We have a..." he paused "guest staying there for the summer"

"What do you mean a guest? is it Uncle Jay from North Dakota?" Kayla started to get excited she missed all her family.

"It's not your Uncle" Her father stopped as if carefully choosing his words. "He is here because of a delicate situation--"

Kayla interupted him by opening the car door.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm going to yell at my GamGam, she shouldn't have let this happen not yet" With that she got her slender body out of the car and went to the front door, which was open. She walked in hearing chopping from the kitchen. She strolled over there ready to yell at her Grams. Instead she found a tall young man, wearing her Grandmother's apron, chopping cucumber. 

He looked up, a dorky smile on his face, "Oh you must be Kayla! I would shake your hand but they are coated with vegetable guts. I'm Liam by the way"

Kayla didn't acknowledge him. She stared straight at him and yelled rather irritated, "GamGam! Why is there an international popstar in our kitchen?"


End file.
